


who are you to take the pain away

by Sway



Category: SOKO 5113 | SOKO München
Genre: "Dropouts", Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Warum sind Sie noch hier?”Dominik drehte sich nicht um. Das musste er auch nicht, die Anwesenheit der anderen Person spürte er so deutlich wie den Wind, der ihm über den See entgegen blies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spielt nach "Dropouts" -- der Titel ist aus "I don't care" von Tantric

“Warum sind Sie noch hier?” 

Dominik drehte sich nicht um. Das musste er auch nicht, die Anwesenheit der anderen Person spürte er so deutlich wie den Wind, der ihm über den See entgegen blies.

“Falls Sie vorhaben, sich in den Starnberger See zu stürzen, sollte ein Arzt in der Nähe sein.”

“Machen Sie sich lustig über mich?” 

“Niemals.”

Nun wandte Dominik sich doch um. In der Dunkelheit konnte er Max’ Gesicht kaum erkennen und musste sich auf den Klang seiner Stimme verlassen.

“Warum sind Sie hier?” fragte er erneut. “Sie kannten Anna doch kaum.”

“Aber ich kenne Sie.”

Dominik schnaubte verächtlich. Er ging an Max vorbei und ließ sich auf die Parkbank sinken.

Er schwieg eine Weile. Der raue Ton seiner Stimme war verschwunden, als er wieder sprach. “Wird es leichter?” 

Max sah ihn an. Selbst im Halbdunkel konnte Dominik seinen Blick spüren. Er antwortete jedoch nicht sofort, sondern deutete auf den freien Platz neben ihm auf der Bank. “Darf ich?”

Der Kommissar nickte. Als Max sich setzte, ließ er so viel Platz zwischen ihnen, dass er weder in Dominiks Nähe noch in die der eingeritzten Buchstaben in der hölzernen Rückenlehne kam.

“Anders wird es,” sagte Max nach längerem Schweigen. “Aber leicht wird es nie.”

“Ist anders besser als das hier?” Dominik machte eine vage Geste vor der Brust.

“Ich weiß es nicht.”

“Danke.”

“Wofür?”

Dominik sah Max aus dem Augenwinkel an. “Für’s nicht lügen.”

“Herr--” Max räusperte sich als Dominik bei der Ansprache leicht den Kopf schüttelte. “--Dominik, der Tod ist mein Beruf. Ich könnte ihn nicht ausüben, wenn ich mich nicht davon distanzieren könnte, dass dort ein Mensch vor mir liegt. Aber ich würde ihn auch nicht ausüben, wenn ich mir nicht genau das immer wieder ins Bewusstsein rufen würde. Ein Mensch, der von anderen geliebt wurde und dessen Tod ich helfen kann aufzuklären.” Er zögerte einen Moment. “Jeden Tag steht jemand auf meinem Flur und muss eine Leiche identifizieren. Und so seltsam es klingt, ich froh, wenn dort jemand steht. Die Alternative wäre grauenhaft. Ob das also besser ist als das hier--” Er ahmte die Geste nach. “--das musst Du entscheiden.”

“Nicht wirklich, nein.” Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend lächelte Dominik.

“Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.”

Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile da, das Plätschern des Sees eine leise Untermalung. 

“Es ist nicht Deine Schuld,” sagte Max schließlich. 

“Ich werd es nicht los. Wie sie da liegt. Es ist…” Dominik tippte sich gegen die Schläfe. 

“Ich verstehe. Aber das kann nicht Deine einzige Erinnerung an sie sein.”

Noch ein müdes Lächeln von Dominik. “Das hier--” Er deutete in Richtung des See. “--und wie ich unsere Initialen in die Bank geritzt hab.” Er ließ die Hand über die geschnitzten Buchstaben gleiten.

“Vandalismus. Nicht schlecht.”

“Wie ich sie gefragt hab, ob sie mit mir ausgeht. Unser erstes Date. Das erste Mal…”

“Du musst es mir nicht erzählen,” unterbrach Max ihn. “Aber halt daran fest. An diesen Erinnerungen.”

“Nicht so einfach.”

“Natürlich nicht.” Max legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. “Aber Du hast Freunde, die dir dabei helfen. Wenn Du sie lässt.”

“Weißt Du was auch hilft? Ein kühles Bier,” stellte Dominik nach einer Weile pragmatisch fest.

“In Maßen auch von hiesigen Pathologen empfohlen.”

“Ich lad Dich ein?”

“Sehr gern.”

Dominik stand auf und streckte sich. “Danke,” sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

“Keine Ursache.” Max erhob sich ebenfalls. “Wenn Du reden willst… Du weißt, wo du mich findest.”

Dominik sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. “Ich werd auf dem Flur warten.”


End file.
